


Pussy Cat

by amaziinggracee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid is normal, Hybrid/Human World, Louis is a new student, M/M, Multi, Ziall Horlik, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaziinggracee/pseuds/amaziinggracee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As you can probably tell, this first chapter is no where near done, I just wanted to post it to get it out of the way :) I'll probably update sometime soon lol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pussy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this first chapter is no where near done, I just wanted to post it to get it out of the way :) I'll probably update sometime soon lol.

Harry couldn’t believe it, another new student transferring to their school?  When Liam sat him down to tell him the news he simply rolled his eyes.  Six new kids have moved in this month alone, what’s the deal?  Harry and his best friend Liam sat in their usual spot in the cafeteria, distancing themselves from everyone else.  Not because they were disliked per say, Harry was actually quite well liked for the most part, excused from the common school assholes.  Liam was quiet and shy so no one really ever had a problem with him; he simply stayed in his own bubble and never bothered anybody.

 

“I hope it’s a girl this time, they’ve almost all been boys.”

 

Liam smiled as he said this, he’s really hoping for his dream girl to strut into his life sometime soon.

 

Harry shrugged, “I dunno Li, so far we’ve had five boys and only two girls, odds don’t seem to be in your favor.”

 

Liam shook his head, “You did not just pull a Hunger Games reference on me Styles.”

 

Harry laughed loudly, “And what if I did?”

 

“Then you’re an even bigger dork than I thought.”

 

“Hey guys!”

 

A new voice interrupted their conversation and when Harry looked up to put the voice to a face he was greeted with dark skin, and deep brown eyes

 

“Hi Zayn” Liam replied, friendly.

 

Harry nodded his head and muffled a hello, as his mouth was full of sandwich.

 

Zayn chuckled and sat down beside Liam, ruffling his hair.

 

“Sup ladies?”

 

Liam instantly brought his hands to his hair and smoothed out the mess ups Zayn had created, glaring at the taller boy the whole time.

 

“Nothing much, Liam was just telling me about how he hopes the new student is his dream girl.”

 

Zayn laughed and Liam scoffed, “Was not! I just said I hope it’s a girl, it’s always more interesting that way.”

 

Speak for yourself mate!” Zayn countered, nodding towards Harry.

 

“I’m right here you know.” Harry hissed.

 

Zayn and Liam both chuckled.

 

Just as their conversation drifted towards the footie game later that night they heard a loud crash and all simultaneously turned to look at what happened.

 

A small boy covered in spaghetti sauce and noodles sat crumbled up on the floor, looking completely flustered and confused.

 

The whole lunch room erupted in laughter and the small boy began to cry.

 

“Aw look at that, little freak show is starting to cry.  Need a tissue pussy cat?”

 

Harry winced at the comment and bit his lip.  He knew that voice, Devin Spickler.  One of the biggest assholes in the whole school.  He’d find a way to criticize anyone, regardless of what they did.  Harry has run into him more than once, it’s not a pretty sight.  And it doesn’t help that his body is twice the size as any normal kid their age.  

 

“You better leave now while you still can pussy cat.  You’re gonna be barking up the wrong tree here soon.”

 

The boy quickly stood up and scurried out of the cafeteria, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

 

“What the fuck was that about?”  Zayn asked, turning back to the group.

 

“Beats me” Liam piped up.

 

“I’d love to give Devin a piece of my mind, that fucker won’t have anything to say when I’m done with him-“

 

“Hiya guys what’d I miss? Why’s everyone lookin’ over there?”

 

“Ni!”

 

Zayn opened his arms for the smaller blonde haired boy to run into.  Niall quickly obliged and tucked himself cozy into Zayn’s grasp.  The raven haired boy smelled of cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol but Niall didn’t care.  He loved it; he could breathe it all day if he had to.  Zayn began to pet the blondie’s hair and rub soothing circles into his back, causing the pup to melt into his arms.

 

“Aw, you guys are so cute you know that?  That’s what I call puppy love right there.”  Liam commented mockingly.

 

“Fuck off Li.”  Zayn replied, but a smile was still sprawled across his face due to the comfy boy nestled in his lap resting his head against his chest.

 

“Not that I don’t love sitting here like this, but can I eat now?  I’m starving.”  Niall whined.

 

Zayn laughed and kissed the smaller boy atop the head before letting him scurry off to sit next to Harry.

 

“Hiya Harry, how’re you doing?” Niall asked excitedly.

 

Harry smiled and chuckled, “I’m good Niall how are you?”

 

“I’m GREAT!”  He squealed back, hopping up and down in his seat.

 

“Mrs. Smith let us go outside today for our lab and she let me stay out a little longer to chase some butterflies.  I didn’t catch any but I did have a lot of fun!”  Niall beamed.

 

“That’s great babe.”  Zayn hummed contently.

 

“How was your day daddy?”  Niall asked, still smiling curiously.

 

Liam spit out the water he was drinking and Harry burst out laughing.

 

“DADDY?!”  Liam screeched his eyes almost ready to pop out of his head.

 

Zayn simply smiled at the curious blue eyed boy and replied, “My day has been great so far thank you for asking love.”

 

Harry was still giggling madly and shook his head, “Niall, you are something else mate.”

 

The blonde boy smiled and continued hopping in his seat.

 

The boys continued with their normal eating and chatting until Niall let out a loud yelp, startling everyone.  The blue eyed boy let out a whimper and bit his lip.  

 

“Oops, sorry fugly, didn’t see ya there.”  Devin snickered as he shared high fives with his posse that followed him everywhere.

 

Zayn flew up from his seat and brought his hands into fists before hissing “What the fuck did you just say to him?”

 

“Oh look it’s big bad Zaynie here to save his little pet.  Sit the fuck down Malik nobody said anything to you.”

 

Zayn gritted his teeth and tightened his glare, “You insulted him, which affects me as well, so you actually did say something  to me, and I didn’t like it.”

 

“Well no fucking shit you didn’t like it dumbass.” Devin started laughing, “If I would have thought you liked it I wouldn’t have said it.”

 

Zayn continued boring holes into the laughing boy, clearly not finding his little comment amusing in the slightest.

 

“You’ll walk away if you know what’s good for you.” Zayn finally said.

 

“Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do? Huh?  You gonna hit me Malik?  You protective over your little poochie here?  Don’t like it when people fuck with him?” Devin teased.

 

“Zayn come on just sit down, they just want a reaction.” Liam insisted, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket ushering him to take his seat.

 

Zayn sighed in defeat and plopped back down.

 

“That’s what I thought, you’re too much of a pussy to do anything, all bark and no bite.” Devin sneered.

“Ignore him” Liam mumbled.

 

“Oh, and tell you little bitch here to keep his tail tucked, maybe then people wouldn’t step on it. Like this.”

 

And with that Devin picked up his foot and smashed it down painfully quick, right on Niall’s tail.

 

The small boy let out a strangled yelp and began to cry.

 

Zayn jumped out of his seat and tackled the huge boy, sending them both flying to the ground.  Zayn instantly launched a punch at Devin, then another, then another, until it was like a machine, pelting him with punch after punch.  

 

“ZAYN!”  Harry and Liam both bolted over to the wrestling boys and struggled in prying them apart.  

 

“Zayn stop! Please! I’m fine just, stop!” Niall pleaded, pulling on Zayn’s leather jacket.

 

The raven haired boy immediately stopped his beating and turned to face his boyfriend, “Niall, I-I’m sorry, I just-“

 

Niall scrambled up and wrapped Zayn in a huge tight hug, “It’s fine, I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Zayn sighed and kissed Niall’s head, “I’m okay babe, not hurt a bit. How about you? Tail okay?”

 

Niall smiled softly and stood up for Zayn to examine his backside.  His tail fell limp but still remained wagging slightly.

 

“No cuts or bumps, looks promising.” Zayn smiled.

 

“Uh guys, I think we should probably leave now, just a suggestion.”  Liam mumbled.

 

Niall helped Zayn off the ground and the four of them all walked out of the cafeteria.

 

“Are you going to get into trouble?”  Niall asked.

 

Zayn sighed, “Definitely.  But don’t you worry your pretty little head, it won’t be that bad.”  

 

Niall smiled and Zayn couldn’t resist giving him a little peck on the lips.

 

Harry sighed and Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, no need to get edgy just cause you two are going to die alone.” Zayn joked.

 

Liam scoffed, “No way am I dying alone, can’t speak for this one though.”

 

Liam motioned to the curly haired lanky fellow walking with his hands shoved in his pockets, head to the floor.

 

Harry whipped his head up and glared at the three of them, “Heyyyy.”

 

Liam laughed, “Only joking mate, ease up.  You’ll find someone….eventually.”

 

Harry chuckled and gave Liam a little elbow to the side.  Liam responded with another elbow back, which turned into a shove from Harry, and then a bigger shove Liam and an even bigger from Harry.

 

Liam lost his footing and tripped, flailing to the side of the hallway, knocking over someone in the process.

 

Liam and the stranger fell to the floor, Harry and Niall giggling like crazy.

 

Liam stood up quickly, wiping himself off and turned to face the heap on the ground.

 

“I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

 

The boy on the floor darted his eyes around, clearly startled and unsure what to do.  His lip began to quiver and tears formed in his eyes.

 

“Whoa mate, are you crying?”

 

Liam bent over and rested his hands on his knees, inspecting the small boy.

 

“Hey Li back off, leave him alone.”

 

Zayn stepped forwards towards the crumpled heap and reached out his hand,ushering him to take it.

 

The boy did and Zayn gave him a strong tug, sending him flying up.

 

“You alright kid?”

 

Zan put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, but quickly brought it away when he thought he heard the boy growl.

 

“Not much of a people person are ya?” Zayn breathed quietly, stepping back into the circle of the other boys.

 

The shorter boy just stood there, eyes that were once filled with tears just a moment ago now glowing with anger and annoyance.  He shot each boy in front of him a glare, almost as if to be a warning.

 

“Hey, what’s your problem? Cat got your tounge?...”

 

Niall started walking forward before he finished talking, sending the smaller boy into a hissy fit, literally.

 

He pushed himself back against the lockers and sent a deadly hiss Niall’s way, eyes becoming slits.

 

All three boys behind Niall were taken aback and Zayn rushed forward and pulled his blonde pup back, bringing him protectively behind him.

 

“Did you just… hiss at him?”  Liam questioned.

 

Suddenly Niall’s ears tucked back and his tail fell between his legs, his lips pulled back and he let out a loud growl, causing Zayn to jump.

 

“Easy Ni, what’s the matter?” Zayn asked quickly, turning to look at his boyfriend.

 

Niall growled, lower this time. “He smells not good.”

 

Harry let out a loud laugh, followed by a deep chuckle from Zayn.

 


End file.
